


So This Is Romance

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Everyone Loves Mike Hanlon, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon Deserves Nice Things, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike sees the most romantic things about his friends' romantic relationships and it's cute.Oneshot/drabble





	So This Is Romance

"What's the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for you?" Mike Hanlon asked wistfully one day. 

Bev smiled. This was a really sweet question, actually, especially coming from Mike. She took a deep breath. "Ben writes a little poem for me and sticks into my lunch before work everyday." She loved her boyfriend. 

And despite himself, Stan gave a little smile as well. He wasn't a big sap like some of his friends tended to be. But he had something to say as well. 

"Bill hung bird feeders all through the back yard so we could watch them every morning together."

"That's cute," Mike said too, and Stan in turn blushed. 

"...Eds told me I was thicker than a bowl of oatmeal two years ago when drunk," said Richie. "And I still think about it."

"Wow."


End file.
